


Magical Melody

by rainandasphalt



Series: Dangan City [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Experimental Style, F/F, No Dialogue, aaand style practice, and an excuse to write kaehimi, basically me working on imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainandasphalt/pseuds/rainandasphalt
Summary: Music and magic are quite similar, Himiko thinks.





	Magical Melody

**Author's Note:**

> This is an introduction to a new project I'm working on! It's gonna be a DR magical realism AU thing. It takes place in a combined universe with all the characters in one city. I dunno how to describe it. Basically Kaede and Himiko run a library together and it's all about their adventures within the city. I don't wanna spoil too much though!

Music and magic are quite similar, Himiko thinks. 

 

The way Kaede looks at her made her feel like she's floating on tall, ethereal chords. Her bright personality, warm smile, everything about the musician was unique. 

 

And the way she looks at Kaede-- She can only imagine the ecstasy the other girl felt. Kaede claimed to never be able to put her love for Himiko into words. And both of them believed that with all of their hearts. 

 

Separate they were both wonderful people, but together they were an unstoppable team. The way Himiko could remember remember the entire catalog, the way Kaede could find every book, they were perfect for each other, and perfect for their library. 

  
Himiko smiled, watching her wife play the piano. Yes, music and magic are nearly the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please consider leaving feedback :D


End file.
